


Top of the Tower

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping, M/M, RevYu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Playmaker and Revolver duel at the top of the Tower of Hanoi.But it's what happens when the duel ends, that's most shocking. Especially to Revolver.





	Top of the Tower

It all happened so fast. One moment Revolver was standing there, his life points having just dropped to zero from Playmaker’s last attack, the next he found himself across the field, on the ground.

“Playmaker! Playmaker!” The annoying Ignis screeched loudly, almost panicked sounding, and Revolver slowly turned around to see what had made it get so loud.

Standing where Revolver had been standing moments before was Playmaker. Revolver couldn’t understand it, what was Playmaker doing?

Playmaker grunted, feet planted firmly into the ground as he struggled against what looked to be thick red tentacles, wrapped tightly around his arms, pulling him towards the vortex at the heart of the tower. He tore one arm free just as another tentacle shot out, wrapping around his foot and pulling him off balance.

“Ahhh no! What are we going to do Playmaker? This is bad, bad!” screeched the Ignis, shaking in a dramatic manner.

“Ai…”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

There was a clattering sound and Revolver watched as Playmaker’s duel disk skidded across the ground, the Ignis inside it screaming all the while.

Revolver’s gaze flicked back to Playmaker just in time to see Playmaker’s avatar flicker red for the briefest of moments. He was being deleted. Without even thinking, Revolver strode across the floor towards Playmaker.

 

Being deleted was a surprisingly painless process, Yusaku noticed as he lay on the ground. He’d expected it to hurt, like he was being taken apart piece by piece. Instead he felt almost nothing.

As Revolver’s life points hit zero, Yusaku had noticed the that the swirling data around the tower had become unstable, pulsing and flaring out wildly like a solar flare. A stray 'flare' arched towards Revolver and Yusaku reacted without a second thought, sprinting across the field and pulling him out of way.

He could hear Ai shouting at him, wondering what he was doing and begging him to stop.

The flare wrapped around his arms like a vine and it stung like an electrical jolt. He only managed to free one arm before he was pulled off his feet and to the ground by another flare of energy. He hissed as his back hit the ground, the air knocked out of him from the impact. Something not dissimilar to a static shock pricked his feet and after a few second Yusaku realized he couldn’t feel his feet. Looking down his fears were confirmed, his feet had begun to vanish, consumed by the data flare.

Yusaku turned his attention to Ai, who had begun to panic upon realizing they couldn’t log out.

“Ai…”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

Before Ai could say or do anything to stop him, he ripped off his duel disk and threw it across the floor in an attempt to get Ai as far away from him as possible, he couldn’t let it go down with him, not like this.

A shiver rolled down his spine and for a moment a wave of red washed over his vision. He didn’t even need to look to know that everything below his knees was gone. Then he heard it, footsteps pounding over the ground and heading towards him.

 

“Don’t come any closer!”

Revolver stopped in his tracks as Playmaker shouted at him. “Playmaker-”

“Stay back, not even you can stop this data storm. You’ll be deleted if you come any closer,” said Playmaker before shuddering again, his form disintegrating even further, what remained coloured in a red hue.

“Why?” asked Revolver as he found his voice. “Why did you do it? After all I’ve said and done, why?”

Grunting and with great difficulty, Playmaker turned himself around so he was facing Revolver, lifting his gaze to meet his. His expression softened and Revolver was reminded for a moment of his real face, of Yusaku Fujiki.

“I told you before,” said Playmaker-no, Yusaku. “All I wanted, was to save you.” He closed his eyes, the barest traces of a smile gracing his lips, before vanishing right before Revolver’s eyes, like smoke in the wind.

All he could do was stare at the spot where Yusaku had been only moments before, now gone, turned into data that was rapidly being absorbed by the Tower of Hanoi. He managed only a couple of steps before falling to his knees, the shock finally setting in.

“Yusaku, Yusaku.” The Ignis’ small voice sounded from where the discarded duel disk lay, but something about it sounded, off from what it had been before. It was shaking and soft, as if full of pain. Revolver tore his gaze away from the empty space and looked towards the Ignis, only to be shocked at what he saw. It had materialized itself a full body, almost the size of a young child and sat on its hand and knees, bright yellow eyes clenched tightly shut as it pounded on the ground with a closed fist. Revolver wondered, if it had had the capacity to do so, would it have been crying too?

“Yusaku…gone…he’s gone. No, Yusaku!”

Revolver looked towards the top of the tower, in the heart of the maelstrom. The Tower wasn’t finished yet, there was still time, time to stop it and, possibly, save him.

He closed his eyes, if he wanted he could stop it, the only one that could, but, did he want to? If it completed then the Ignis would be no more, his father’s mission would be complete. The mission that had claimed his life and the lives of the only people Revolver had ever called family or friend.

 

“ _You can choose to walk a different path._ ”

 

“ _It doesn’t matter what you say, you’re not a bad person._ ”

 

“ _All I wanted, was to save you._ ”

 

Pulling himself to his feet, Revolver picked up the discarded Duel Disk, his mind made up.

 

 

The first thing that Yusaku was aware of was how quiet it was. There was no roaring winds, no crashing of stone and metal as they clashed against one another in the air, none of the sounds of Link VRAINS. It was quiet, quiet except for a soft noise not far from his ear, crying.

The next thing he was aware of was that someone was holding onto him tightly, arms wound around his middle pressing him into their chest. The person holding him he realized, was also the same person that was crying.

He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes and the person suddenly grew quiet, their grip loosening around him, instead shifting to help him sit up.

Blinking slowly he looked around, he was back in Revolver’s house, except this time he was on the floor. But that didn’t make sense, the last thing he remembered was being consumed by the tower, so he shouldn’t have… His thoughts trailed off as he turned quickly to the person sitting beside him, a hand supporting his back. Silver-blue eyes met green and Yusaku froze, trying to place the look that was on Ryoken’s face. It was a soft look, one he’d seen far to many times on Kusanagi’s face, look of relief.

“It worked, you came back,” said Ryoken, his voice surprisingly soft. "I guess this means I've saved you twice now."

“Re-Ryoken…” Yusaku could barely believe what he was seeing or hearing. It didn’t make any sense to him, Ryoken had saved him. Several times he tried to speak only for nothing to come out.

“Are you two going to make eyes at each other all day or kiss?” screeched a very familiar high pitched voice and Yusaku felt a warm blush rapidly spread across his face. "I could cut the tension in here with a knife."

“Ai!”

The A.I smirked before placing his hands on his cheeks and adopting a scandalized expression. “Oh what’s this? Yusaku-chan cheating on the hotdog man? Oh noooo!”

“ ** _Ai!!_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Ai found himself muted for the next week (and Kusanagi couldn't understand why Yusaku was so flustered when he came to get him).


End file.
